After All of That
by pessimisticprose
Summary: Pepper is kidnaped, leaving Tony to try and track her down. When some other people with connections to the Avengers begin to become hostages, what will the team do to stop it? Will Pepper and Tony be reunited? What about the others? M for violence, mild sexual encounters, swearing, and kidnapping. (Most likely for safety, though)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! First multi-chap fic time!  
Pairings: Pepperony, Clintasha, Bruce/Betty, Jane/Thor, SLIGHT Maria/Steve (I REPEAT, SLIGHT!)

Well, enjoy the story! T for minor adult themes. Like sex! :D And...swearing...A lot...maybe this should be M!  
That settles it! M for safety!

Pepper clutched the sheet with one hand and dug her nails into Tony's back with the other hand, arching towards him. She sighed, falling back onto the bed, panting. Tony smirked, breathing heavily. He practically fell beside her. Pepper rolled to her side to look at Tony. He merely waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. She playfully hit him, "Be a gentleman, Tony Stark."

"A gentleman? What's that? You know me too well," he teased her, tapping her nose lightly. "Besides," he began to kiss her neck again, "This is much more _fun_." He stood, stretching. "It's three in the afternoon. What possessed us to do this, again?"

She got up as well, pulling out her aching muscles. "I blame you." Muscles she didn't even know she had were twitching inside her. Pepper moaned, feeling herself become turned on as Tony walked across the room. "Put yourself away, Stark."

"My last name is Stark," he rolled his eyes, "Stark naked. Get it? Yeah, it wasn't funny." He laughed, "Steve will be scandalized when we walk back out all disheveled-like."

"Well he is from the forties." Pepper stood in front of her closet, "I think I have a meeting at five."

"With who?"

"The new C.E.O. of Hammer Industries. I'm _really_ surprised it wasn't shut down. He wants to reestablish friendly ties now that Justin's out of the picture." She pulled out a grey skirt, "Does this look professional? You know, never mind," she chuckled at his dumbfounded expression, "It'll be fine."

"A meeting. Again? You always have one. Let's go to Venice. Blow him off."

"We can't. It didn't work last time, it won't work this time. I have responsibilities to Stark Industries and you have responsibilities to the others. We're depended on, Tony."

"Clint and Natasha can take care of each other. Bruce can play in the basement. A high-tech basement. He'll love it! I'll just give Steve an iPhone. That'll keep him confused for a while. I'll give Thor a hammer. We'll see if he tries to enchant it. Please, Pep?"

She pushed away his attempts to swindle her back into their bed, "No, Tony. Jeez," she winked, picking up her briefcase, "I'll be back later. Promise. Then, we'll do something."

His eyes sparkled, "Like-"

Pepper laughed, "Get your head out of the gutter." He grumbled, but said nothing to his girlfriend. She swiftly walked out of the bedroom. When Pepper want through the living room, she realized the house was empty. "Tony, where is everyone?"

He came out, inspecting the area. He nonchalantly shrugged, "No idea." Tony continued to look for them while Pepper got a snack. Finally, he gave up and told her he was going to his workshop with the excuse that they were probably all with Fury. Pepper rolled her eyes and kissed him goodbye and went outside. She unlocked their Ferrari. Settling into the sports car, she sighed, adjusting her mirrors. What she saw wasn't pleasant. A man, standing there. Completely in black. Pepper started the ignition, a bit spooked. When she looked out of the windshield, though, she saw three more men who were wearing black. She revved the car, attempting to scare them out-of-the-way.

One of the men planted something on Tony's car. Pepper peered at it, eyes getting wide. It was flashing and red; characteristics that are never a good sign. She furiously undid her seatbelt, but realized she'd be putting herself in the arms of four men. Pepper assessed her options. Get out and live, but be taken. Or stay in the car and blow up. But why aren't these men running from the bomb? Surely if they got her, she could scream loud enough for Tony to hear her...right? Didn't he heave cameras outside? She saw them smirk and put something over their faces. Masks.

Her eyes widened in horror. Gas. It wasn't a bomb. It was going to release a potentially lethal gas. They'd get her either way. But would it reach her in the car? Scratch that. It would. They planted it on an external vent entrance. Jesus Christ. Pepper was a goner. She took out her phone, dialing Tony quickly. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Please pick up, Tony. _A moment later, Pepper got his voicemail. She squeezed her eyes shut, "Tony, I-" A loud bang went off. "Uh, yeah. Try to look outside your window. That might be nice." Sarcasm flooded her voice. She didn't want to seem cynical in her possible last words to Tony, assuming these men got her. "I guess I don't say this enough," she saw white gas start coming into the vents. It was going to suffocate her. She would die. "I love you, Tony." She began describing what was happening, what the men looked like, what she thought. Just incase he could get information about them. Pepper was beginning to feel lethargic. She dropped the phone, out of her functional mental state. She felt drunk. Pepper's eyelids slid closed, and she slept.

Pepper awoke in a strange place. It wasn't her car, that's for sure. She was in a room that seemed to be made solely of dirt. Dirt walls, dirt floors, dirt ceiling. A square made of dirt. How anticlimactic. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Where am I?" she whispered to no one. Pepper looked down, observing herself. Still in her suit. They most likely didn't rape her in her sleep. No phone. Obviously. She vaguely remembered the scene in the drive way. "Tony," she stood and ripped off her heels, throwing them into the corner. "Tony." Pepper looked around her room. She had a small bed which looked rather unclean, a toilet, and nothing else. Pepper didn't even have a window.

"No, no, no," she repeated, over and over, clawing at the dirt, "There _has _to be a way out!"

"Ah,Virginia Potts," someone said. Pepper spun around, looking anxiously at the man standing outside of her cell. Her stomach dropped.

AN: Satisfactory cliffhanger? Anyway, thanks for reading! Flames fuel my hate for grammatical errors! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows. **  
**Anyway, don't expect daily updates. A special surprise, because of the awful cliffhanger. **

**Warning: Torture is in this update! Have fun! (Pepper won't) **

"Ah, Virginia Potts," someone said. Pepper spun around, looking anxiously at the man standing outside of her cell. Her stomach dropped.

"Hammer," she spat, "I loathe you. Why did _you _take me?"

"You'll see," he opened her cell, two guards coming in and walking her to a room. Hammer sat her down and the guards tied her to a chair. Pepper struggled, trying to free herself. Hammer pointed at someone and he smiled at the wall, "Hello, Tony Stark."

"You sick bastard," Pepper hissed. A guard hit the back of her head, making Pepper snap forward. She looked back at him, disgust in her eyes.

"As you see," Justin Hammer turned to walk towards Pepper, face bright, "I have Pepper. I need you to do me a favor, Stark." He grinned evilly. "Sign Stark Industries over to me, Tony."

Pepper's jaw dropped, "Are you nuts? No, Tony! Don't do it!" A guard slapped her cheek this time. She was able to reach out and kick him, sending the guard into a frenzy.

"Enough!" Hammer yelled, making it go quiet very quickly. "Obviously, your little girlfriend isn't going to comply. So I'll have to resort to...dangerous measures." Justin pulled out a suspicious black box, "Take her back to operation room one when we're through here. Level one. Do you understand? _Level one._" He looked back at Tony, "I'm giving you a month until...well...you'll have to see."

"Yes, sir," the guard said gruffly. Pepper struggled against her bonds, "Stupid bitch."

She peered at where she thought the camera would be, "Anthony Stark, you better listen to me, if you-"

"Silence!" Hammer screamed, turning back to the camera, "You have one month to deliver the papers to my secretary, Anna. Oh, she doesn't know about this. Don't have her arrested, please. It's hard to find good help like darling Pepper here," he stroked her cheek. Pepper bit his finger, making him swear, "Feisty. I like it. Any words to Stark?"

She merely peered at the camera, giving an impeccable shake of her head. He knew what she wanted. She was saying 'no.' "I- No. I don't. It wouldn't be enough time, would it, Justin?"

He checked his watch, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm sure she loves you, Stark. Remember, one month." He turned and growled once the camera was off, "You bitch! You probably ruined everything!"

"I won't-" Pepper's chair got kicked over, making her face hit the ground painfully. Her nose was broken for sure.

The guards untied her, "Take her to the first room. Got it?" Hammer ordered. They nodded and drug Pepper to a room which she presumed to be the first one. She noted her surroundings. Doors, stairs, windows. She was in a nicer room than hers and since they went down stairs, Pepper assumed she must be in a basement. However, this one wasn't high tech. She smiled sadly at the memory.

They literally threw her into the cell. "Hello, ma'am." She saw another burly man. Pepper stood, trying to seem brave. "And why were you sent here?" She stayed silent, holding her head high. "This is where he sends the girls to break them." Break them? Pepper blanched. _Break them?! _How were they going to break her? Rape? Torture? She hoped not. Personally, psychologically would be the worst for her. He motioned to a chair, "Sit there." He sighed when he saw her resistance, "I can kill you easily, Pepper."

"Fine," she snapped, sitting stiffly in the white chair. Cuffs came over her wrists, "You asshole!" she screamed, fighting them.

"It'll be over soon. Hm," he looked at a wall. Pepper realized all different types of torture instruments were there, "They have this recorded. Being sent to Stork or someone if you misbehave. That's all Hammer said. He said it'd be impossible to trace, too. Nice touch, huh?"

"Very nice. What's your name, sir?" Pepper asked, realizing she could use this to her advantage.

"Doctor Landmayn."

"How long have you been working for that bastard?"

He tapped his chin, thinking while picking a tool, "Ten months," he absent-mindedly said. Then, his head snapped towards her, "You clever girl. Giving Stork my information. However, they can edit it. Still, clever, clever, clever!" Doctor Landmayn chuckled, "Hammer wanted the footage broadcast directly to Stork, but I said no. I'd be surprised if he _isn't _watching it. He probably hacked the cameras or something. Hah." He selected a pair of scissors. Dried blood was all over the blades. "First," the demented doctor said, "We shall cut off all of your pretty hair."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "What good will that do?"

"You'll see," he made three quick slices, chopping off her hair unevenly. Pepper closed her eyes, mourning the loss. It was always her favorite part of her. It might sound vain, but Pepper loved her hair. She only had a very short amount now. A few inches dangling down, only as long as Natasha's. "You're the...third person I've had the pleasure to meet, so-" He whipped out a knife. A tear slid down Pepper's cheek as he carved a three into the back of her neck. And she could do nothing to stop him.

"Only your third? You must be sub-" she gasped in pain, "Subpar." Pepper didn't believe Tony would see this. She really didn't. But just incase he was, she would try to show was little pain as possible. This was a ridiculous form of torture. What other stupid methods did this crazy man have? She gripped the chair arm as he fumbled over the number, giggling the entire time he hurt her.

Next, the wretched man pulled out the black box Pepper had seen earlier. He taped a wire to her wrist. "Level one is the lowest form of electric shock we have here," he explained, "And it only goes on your wrist. Once you hit level four, then it goes on your temple."

"You're sick. What-" She stopped as a buzzing sound picked up. A moment later, she felt electricity running through her arm. She grunted in pain, fingernails curling into her palm, leaving a few drops of blood escape her skin. Anything so she didn't scream. Before she knew what was happening, the pain stopped. She breathed deeply, not realizing she hadn't been able to take in air during that hell. The doctor approached her and removed the metal piece, ripping the tape off of her tender skin. She winced, noting the open wound that the metal circle had produced. Dr. Landmayn carelessly tied some white gauze around her wrist and called someone through an intercom.

Pepper grunted as they threw her carelessly into her cell, smacking her head on the ground. She let out a small moan, body throbbing. She crawled to a corner, hugging her knees and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been strong for Tony, but now she couldn't hold it back. So much _pain_. Pepper sobbed at the thought. The number carved into the back of her head made her feel like a jack-o-lantern, not to mention it was giving her a severe headache. Her wrist was bandaged, but sore. Pepper's entire being throbbed from that electricity. Holding back a scream was almost harder than waking Tony up from a hangover. But she couldn't let him see her in pain. Although she doubted he would even be sent the video, she didn't want to take the chance. Pepper sighed, wiping her tears. She would not let them see her in a weakened state like this. She couldn't.

**AN: Bad cliffhanger. More to come! :) Reviews are awesome and give me drive to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's the third chapter! Thanks for the feedback. Don't be expecting daily updates! This is because I'm on Easter break and bored out of my mind! Anyway...on with the story!**

**Recap: Pepper was just tortured and thrown back in her cell.**

Pepper sat in her cell in exceptional discomfort. Cramps clutched at her sides. Oh no. Her period. It would be any day now. Hopefully, they'd at least give her pads or something. Her suit was already tattered. She took off the jacket, leaving her in a soft purple camisole which was already torn near her hip. Pepper crawled over to her bed, sickness hitting her like a tsunami. She ran to the toilet and threw up. Pepper gasped, blaming the electricity. She staggered over to the dirty bed and nearly passed out from exhaustion.

An hour later, Pepper awoke to a woman being thrown in her cell. She sat up, straight as a rod, only to see a little blonde girl crumpled on the floor. Pepper immediately rushed to her, saw her sobbing, and tried to sooth the girl. "Ah, shut up," the guard said, walking away. Pepper took in the sight of the girl, hunched over in a ball and shaking violently.

"A-Are you alright?" Pepper asked her, rubbing her shoulders in a consoling manner, "I know. It's going to be okay. I promise. Shh. What's your name?"

"Betty. Betty Ross," she gasped out, finally calming down after a few more minutes of uncontrollable crying, sobbing, and a scary combination of both.

"Don't worry. Hammer isn't that violent. It's the guards you have to watch for. Plus, learn to inti-" Pepper caught sight of her, "Oh God. You're pregnant."

Betty nodded, looking at her stomach, "Five months."

"Congratulations and all, but, oh God. We have to get you out of here. He could be hurt here." Betty nodded, not saying anything as Pepper ranted. Betty finally told Pepper to calm down, making Pepper feel more enraged.

"Listen, Hammer said that they were going to send things to my fiancé, but he can't. He gets...mad easily. He'll go ballistic."

"So does mine," Pepper huffed, "Well, boyfriend. I'm surprised he isn't already here with missiles and his suit and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. in tow."

"Wait. Woah, woah, woah. Wait a hot second! _Who_?" Betty asked, confused.

Pepper laughed tiredly, "I'm dating Tony Stark. Iron Man. Pepper Potts, at your service."

Betty's jaw dropped, "Oh my God! This coincidence is too freaky to be a coincidence. I'm seeing Bruce Banner. The Hulk."

"We're doomed. They'll be here in twenty seconds."

Betty smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Take the bed. You certainly need it more than I." Betty rubbed her stomach, mumbling thanks, and someone yelled to bring the pregnant woman to Hammer. "You'll be fine. Don't act frightened." Betty accepted her advice and was whisked away.

Over the course of the next few days, Betty and Pepper stayed away from the door, talking in hushed tones about a possible escape. They also speculated that the only reason their foolhardy boyfriends hadn't come in and gotten themselves killed was because S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't let them.

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were losing their minds. Bruce had already caused quite a few uproars, breaking things until Thor, Steve, and Natasha were able to restrain him. Clint and Tony merely placed bets on the sidelines. It momentarily distracted him.

Since Pepper went missing, he had scoured their entire group of friends, mutual friends, the company, businesses that had friendly ties with Stark Industries, and various acquaintances for who might know about where she was. When Betty went missing the next day, he knew there was someone behind it. The rest of the Avengers seemed to agree, staying on constant alert for something that could clue them into where Pepper and Betty were. Thor also kept a closer eye on Jane, making sure she was alright. Clint tried to talk to Natasha, but she threatened to break his fingers.

"Tony," Bruce said, "You have to see this." He saw a vein throbbing on the side of Bruce's head. He had a video up on the projecting screen, making Tony suspicious.

"What-" Steve started, but he was silenced by a greeting.

"Hello, Tony Stark!" he heard a familiar voice boom into the room. His stomach dropped, seeing Justin Hammer's face on the screen, grinning at him in a wolfish way.

He heard Pepper's voice next, "You sick bastard!" Immediately, Tony groaned and he banged his head on the table. How had he not noticed the connection? The meeting with the Hammer C.E.O. He had something behind this; Tony was sure. Tony noted that a guard hit Pepper. His blood boiled, and for the first time, he was glad he wasn't the Hulk.

"As you see," Justin strutted to his girlfriend then faced the screen, "I have Pepper. I need you to do me a favor." Another creepy grin. "Sign Stark Industries over to me."

"Are you nuts?" Pepper shrieked. Tony was glad she was alright. He wondered how long ago this video was taken. Two days? Three? He could've seriously damaged her. "No, Tony! Don't do it!" Hearing Pepper say his name made his stomach clench.

"Enough!" Hammer yelled. It became quiet. Tony felt a hand on his shoulder, but shrugged it off. He didn't care who it was. "Obviously, your little girlfriend isn't going to comply. So, I'll have to resort to dangerous measures." Tony stood, yelling something he didn't hear over the rush of blood to his ears. How dare they hurt her? How dare they- "Take her back to operation room level one when we're through here. Level one. Do you understand? _Level one_." Tony fell into his seat, fingers clicking away furiously, trying to trace the video's signal.

"I think," Tony started, "It's coming from...gah! It's scattering. Once it gets in far enough to- I can't get a reading. Somewhere in Arizona." Tony continued to attempt to trace the call.

"I'm giving you a month until, well... You'll see."

"Yes, sir," a guard said gruffly. "Stupid bitch." Pepper was visibly struggling, shattering Tony's heart. He looked back at the table, unable to watch.

"Tony Stark," she said, making him look back up at her, "You better listen to me. If you-"

"Silence!" Hammer turned back to Tony, "You have one month to deliver the papers to my secretary, Anna. Oh, she doesn't know about this. Don't have her arrested, please. It's hard to find good help like darling Pepper here." Tony wanted to break the hand that was touching Pepper. Tony allowed himself a small smirk when Pepper bit Hammer. "Feisty. I like it. Any words to Stark?"

Tony dully noted her shaking her head. No. She didn't want him to do it. No matter what Pepper said, he was getting her back. "I- No. I don't. It wouldn't be enough time. Would it, Justin?" she asked, looking up at him sweetly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Tony wanted to scream again. "I'm sure she loves you Stark." Tony's heart shattered again. "Remember, one month." The camera gave off some static, and he heard Hammer shout, "You bitch!" before it was over. Tony tried not to wonder what happened after the video.

"Tony," Steve said, breaking the silence, "She's going to be okay. We're going to get her back. And Betty!"

"Hello again." Everyone's attention was back at the screen. "This time, I'm talking to," Hammer looked down at a paper, "Bruce Banner?" Bruce went pale, but held up a hand, telling the team he was fine. "I also have Betty." He moved aside for everyone to get their first glimpse of Bruce's fiancé. His _pregnant_ fiancé. She sat, dignified and not looking frightened at all.

"Bruce," Clint said, voice low, "Don't get upset."

"I'm not," he said dangerously, "Don't talk to me. Anyone." Silence ensued.

"Anyway, I cannot take your nonexistent company. I cannot take machinery that you don't have. Do you even build anything? Anyway, I can take Tony Stark's company, which is what I want. You're with him, I'd bet my life. You can explain to him that he should hand over his company. Also," Hammer smirked, "You have a child. Think about that."

The team of six sat around a large table in a conference room. Steve was the first to speak, "Bruce, I'm sorry-"

"NOT A WORD," he thundered. The Avengers jumped in shock at his volume. He even startled himself.

The video faded into just Hammer, sitting alone. "And to add to the deal," Hammer laughed, "I'm so good at this. Aren't I good at this? Anyway, I also recently became the...captor is a strong word, but the captor of Miss Jane Foster." Justin smiled at the camera and his blurry image disappeared.

**AN: Awe.. Tony's reaction, everyone! Thanks for reading! Stay beautiful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Seriously, I feel like I'm being generous with these daily updates... Should I stop these? Anyway, on with that chapter!**

**Check out by Beta profile if you want me to beta read Iron Man, Avatar: Last Airbender, Batman... The list goes on. PM me!**

**Recap: What just happened...? Oh! The guys just found out their other halves have been captured by Justin Hammer. **

They sat in silence for quite some time. Everyone's gaze flicked to Thor, who was murmuring swear words and something about Asgardian punishment under his breath. "Puny mortal. How dare he challenge me-"

"Thor, shut up," Natasha said, face white. She knew that it could've easily been her, with Clint obliged to save her. _If_ she wasn't one of the most trained assassins of her time, of course. So, really, it wouldn't have been that easy. Still, she was spooked. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to intervene. In that amount of time, it could take weeks for the women to be released.

Tony rubbed his temples, "I have to sign the company over to him."

Steve scowled at him, "Tony! You can't seriously-"

"He has Pepper! And Jane and Betty! You can't seriously think I _won't_."

"Tony-" Clint started, but was interrupted by Bruce's chair scraping across the floor. He grumbled an excuse and was gone. A stale silence hung in the air. "Tasha-"

"Clint, please," Steve said, "If you're just going to say people's names, don't. I need to think." With that, Steve rose and left only four Avengers in the room. The tension caused them all to stay silent.

Pepper gaped when another woman was flung carelessly into their dirt room. Again, Pepper had never met her, although she seemed vaguely familiar. She yelled a few curse words at the guards and sat heavily on the floor. "Jane Foster," she said, answering the unspoken question hanging in the room. The other two introduced themselves to the new woman and Betty welcomed her to hell. "Ha, thanks. Sorry. I'm not usually this aggressive. I'm just _mad_! You two seem familiar. Have we met?"

"Probably not," Betty said, "But maybe you've seen her in magazines," she jabbed a thumb towards Pepper, "Girlfriend of billionaire playboy, Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark. As in...Iron Man?" Pepper chuckled, but nodded at Jane. "That makes so much sense!"

"Let me guess; dating Steve?"

"No. Thor."

"See?" Betty looked at Pepper, "It can't be a coincidence. That's three of us! It had to have been planned. So, where did they snatch you?"

"I was walking home from work last night and something hit the back of my head. Woke up in a chair with some Jack guy."

"Justin," Pepper corrected, "I was gassed."

"Mine is complicated," Betty said, holding her knees, looking vulnerable, "I got a text from Bruce's phone, saying to meet him at a restaurant that night. When I showed up, the entire place was at gunpoint."

"Oh my God," Jane said, eyes wide, "What did you do?"

"I turned to run. I can't afford to die!" Betty motioned to her stomach, "But, when I turned, there was another man. He held something up and said 'If you come with me, we'll spare your kid.' Of course, I went."

"I don't understand how Bruce texted you, though."

"Neither do I," Betty admitted, "It was his real number, too!"

"That's creepy," Pepper said, "What if they hacked his phone? Or went into his house when he was asleep and sent it?"

"Don't even start," Betty held a hand up, stopping the conversation. The three women became aware of a man standing at the cell door.

"I need Potts," a guard said, pulling them out of their thoughts. Pepper stood, swaying slightly, and followed the man. She gave the two women a brave face, but they knew she was frightened. The guard slammed her into a seat at a metal desk, making Pepper sputter a swear word at them. An unoccupied chair was sitting across from her. She scowled when Justin Hammer walked through the door and sat gracefully in the chair.

"Hello again, Ms. Potts." She groaned, but said nothing. "Listen, I need something from you." He gave her a wolfish grin, "I need the security access code to get into Stark Industries."

Pepper's eyes widened, "Not on your life, Hammer."

"Oh, pity," he laughed, "I don't think you can refuse me, Ms. Potts. I have footage of you that Tony Stark would be less than thrilled about receiving."

"You don't scare me, Justin," she leaned back, putting on her C.E.O. face. Pepper decided she needed a new strategy. Maybe some intimidation? It was a guess, but she could at least try. "I can wreck your entire life, and the company you no longer own. I'd love to see your face when it happens. I bet you're still fond of that _sad_ excuse for a company. Too bad I won't be here to watch it. I'll be in Bermuda, or Malibu, or Venice," she smiled at the last bit, "Besides, you're afraid of Tony. You always have been. You don't have the guts to send him footage of my torture. Imagine his reaction to _that_. Let's just say, this entire facility will be blown to the ground." A tic in his jaw gratified Pepper. She made a mental note of that tic. Leaning forward and making her voice low, she continued, "He probably already knows where we are. Might I add, you have a criminal record. Sending him that footage will only incriminate you more. Same as breaking into Stark Industries. I will not give you the access codes, I will not be afraid of your empty threats, and I will not do anything for you. So get that notion out of your head and stay away from Stark Industries."

"I don't think-"

"And another thing, how _dare _you kidnap a pregnant woman! You're a pathetic excuse for a man who is _obviously _testing his luck against a force much greater than your own. You're also endangering the life of an _innocent child_. I hope you know that. You can _rot_ and no one will even care."

A vein throbbed in his temple, "You don't know just how large this facility is. It isn't just a prison; it's a weapon making facility. Underground."

Even though Justin just told her something of significance, Pepper ignored him and continued to rant about Betty, "You're crazy! You do know, you'll have to put up with her cravings, her mood swings, her-"

"Stop right now."

"Make me. You're a despicable human being. You're not even daring enough to capture the _actual_ person you're after. You have to bribe him. How low."

Justin slammed his hands on the table, rising. He moved very close to Pepper's face, trying to intimidate her. "Virginia Potts, I swear if you continue this rant, I'll kill you," Justin whispered to her.

**AN: Uh oh... Is Pepper in trouble? What puny mortal ****_would _****dare to challenge Thor? Was it really Bruce's phone? **

**These questions...probably will not be answered! Anyway...thanks for reading! Stay beautiful! Reviews make me smile like the Joker :) **

**_I'm looking for maybe...3 more reviews before I update again._ That would leave me with a total of 12. Can you do that for me? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for the entire 6 reviews I received. They were gorgeous and one was in Spanish and that made my day. **  
**Note my sarcasm? **  
**Anyway, sorry for not posting yesterday. It was No Post Sunday in memory of Richard Griffith's passing. RIP. So for being patient, I really gave you the next TWO chapters I had planned... Lucky jerks. This never happens on TBBT stories I read... *sigh* **  
**Onto the story! **

**Recap: Hammer just threatened to kill Pepper. **

Pepper's reaction to Hammer's threat was something he could not have predicted. To his bewilderment, she laughed, "I'm the C.E.O. of the top former weapons manufacturing company in the country. The world, even. Do you really think I don't hear death threats on a regular basis?"

"Enough!" he thundered, making a guard look through the window, "Please, cuff her." Pepper felt the ground shake as the large guard stumbled over to them. His face leaned close to hers as he locked her hands into shackles. His breath made Pepper shiver. "Now, I'm going to show you just what you should be afraid of." He stood straight, beckoning for Pepper to follow.

She was led past her cell, where she gave them a nod of acknowledgement. Betty's eyes went wide, but Jane sent a lewd hand gesture at Justin. He chuckled, nodding his head at her feisty temper. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He led her past many doors where Pepper heard a few people talking.

"Are we your only prisoners?"

"'Prisoner' is a harsh term. I prefer the term detainee."

"I prefer the term hostage, thank you," Pepper said, rolling her eyes, "You didn't answer my questions."

"No. Don't think you're that special. When someone finds out about this place, they don't leave. Ever. Unless I get a good deal." Pepper blanched. "Anyway, we're here."

"What-" Pepper's eyes left Justin to see the largest machine she's ever seen. It was about two hundred feet tall in an underground chamber that was double the size of this monstrosity. It had a cylindrical shape, resting diagonally on some metal posts that were taller than ten of Pepper. The entire contraption gave off a blue glow, and Pepper could hear the hum of machinery. It was like an elongated and huge arc reactor. "What is this?"

"I can't tell you that, now can I?" Justin laughed. Pepper noted that there were more than a few people working on the apparatus, regulating and fixing things. She was appalled that these men and women would work for Hammer after he was arrested and disgraced. "Anyway, I better take you back." Justin motioned for Pepper to leave out of the door they came in from. She let him in front, noting how to get there from their dirt chamber, and he politely opened the door for Pepper. She rolled her eyes. "It's too bad you're with Stark, you know?" Pepper gave him an appalled look and entered the cell willingly. Anything to get away from his oily presence. "You three are being transported tomorrow. We can't afford to have you here any longer."

Bruce and Tony were downstairs, working with some monitors. Tony was watching the security footage from the driveway on one holographic screen, while Bruce was reading a police report of a hostage being taken from a robbery of a restaurant. "This sucks," Tony said, summing up everyone's general mood for the past few days.

"I know."

"So what have you been doing to keep in control? Talking to plants?" Tony leaned on the metal table, crossing his arms.

"I took Natasha's advice and switched to yoga, actually." Bruce wrote something down and then looked at Tony, "I've been trying to think of it as another mission. Not Betty," his voice broke, "Nope."

"Breathing deeply?"

Bruce chuckled, "That, too."

Tony and Bruce looked over to see Natasha opening the glass door, "We have company. Fury's here." The two men exchanged a look, then followed the assassin upstairs. She looked at them before leading them into the living room, "Listen, he's here on unofficial business. They found out about the hostage situation and don't want Stark Industries compromised. Stark is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main technology manufacturer. Be nice. He doesn't have to be here."

The three went into the room where Thor and Nick Fury were talking. It became silent when the two men walked into the room. "Stark. Banner," Fury greeted them, "I was just talking to Thor about Loki. He's been detained in-"

"Why are you here?" Tony asked, not heeding Natasha's advice. She sighed but said nothing. "Official Loki business or something?"

Director Fury leaned back into the couch, "We've been getting threats, Stark. From a man we've identified as Justin Hammer. He wants total control of Stark Industries. Care to explain?"

"Look, I'm working on it-"

"Working on what, Stark? Finding him or signing the company over to him?"

Tony rubbed his eyes, "That's a last resort."

"No. It's not even a possibility. This isn't like you, Stark."

"He has three hostages."

Director Fury nodded, "We know. Three women. Elizabeth Ross, Virginia Potts, and Jane Foster. We're working out some details yet, but please enlighten us to what you know."

"They went missing four days ago," Bruce started, "First Virginia. A day later, it was Betty. Then Jane that night. Yesterday, we get a video sent to us. It was untraceable, but Tony's working on it. He could trace it to Arizona, but that's it."

"The code is confusing, but I almost have it. For some reason, I have to work backwards to crack it."

"Why Elizabeth and Jane, though?" Fury asked, "What does he want from Banner and Thor?"

"Nothing. It's leverage to get Stark Industries. He thinks Tony will crack under pressure. That's all," Natasha said, "That's what I think, at least." Clint stood at the edge of the room with Steve, trying to not get involved. They weren't headstrong like the Black Widow.

"Does this mean we can start looking for them? This is our order?"

"I suppose it is. We don't want Stark Industries compromised." Fury frowned, "You have to keep this a covert mission. The council doesn't know. Or anyone else. It's only you six."

Natasha nodded solemnly, "We're on our own."

"After saving New York, this should be easy for us," Bruce said. Hopefully.

Pepper hit her head off of the dirt wall, sick of her life. In fifteen minutes, they were going to be moved to a completely different location. Possibly even a different country. She hoped that he didn't have connections with Loki, or they'd be in Asgard. Judging by how things had been progressing, it was a possibility. She almost laughed at the thought. "Hey," Jane put a tentative hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. We're going to be fine."

"No, we're not. You don't know Tony. He's going to blow things up, or sign over the company, or-"

"Calm down. He isn't going to sign over Stark Industries," Betty said, sitting on the bed calmly, "You're being irrational."

"I guess." On the inside, Pepper knew she wasn't.

"Come on." The three women looked up to see multiple armored men. One of them unlocked their metal bars, while four came in to place handcuffs on the women. Jane glared, but said nothing. Pepper smiled sweetly, while Betty stayed regal in attitude. They led them down several hallways until Hammer greeted them. He was standing in front of a rather large box truck.

"Really, Justin? All of this for three women? It's not like we have Natasha here." He ignored Pepper's comment and told them about himself.

"I'm extremely excited to show you your new home," he laughed, "I'll be bidding you farewell now. You'll be transported to an unknown location."

"Unknown? How do you know it's unknown if you know where it is ?" Jane asked.

"Don't be a smartass, Jane." Justin motioned to the men and they led Jane, Pepper, and Betty into the box truck. It had a faded Fed Ex logo on the side, so no one would be suspicious. Pepper silently cursed Justin's idea, but glared at him as he leaned towards her. She sat in the truck, whilst he was still outside of the metal prison. "It really is a shame Stark's dating you. I believe I'm rather fond of you."

"Why don't you tell me even more about yourself?" Pepper murmured to him. She leaned back, resting on her heels as the door shut, leaving the three of them in partial darkness.

"I hope the ride isn't too bumpy," Betty whispered frightfully, "Can't that cause a miscarriage? Can that happen?"

"Betty," Jane said, putting a cuffed pair of hands on her shoulder, "Calm down. No. It probably won't. It would have to be a _very_ rough lurch. Don't worry. We'll probably be on a highway for the majority of the ride.

They weren't on a highway for the majority of the ride. The jolts and jars on the road were ungodly, causing Betty to mumble at her stomach in fear for most of the ride. Pepper cursed their luck when the three of them were tired. Light was no longer shining through some small holes on the side of the truck, so they assumed it was nighttime. The women were able to sleep off and on, but nothing like at home. Finally, after a few sleep cycles, they were on smooth ground.

They were in that truck for when they thought was days. And the unbelievable part? They never stopped it for more than twenty minutes. Usually to pump gas and give the women food. Pepper guessed there were men taking turns driving. She leaned back onto the cool metal wall. She wished Natasha was here. Natasha always made her feel ridiculously safe. Granted, not as safe as Tony.

"I really want to know how Hammer has that facility," Jane said suddenly, "I mean, he's a criminal."

"He was arrested, but not incarcerated for very long. He'll never be able to make his name big in weapons manufacturing anymore, so he went underground. Literally."

"But he has doctors and employees and-"

"I know. I'm confused, too. It doesn't matter. We just have to figure out where we're going."

"How long have we been in here?" Betty asked, curling her arms around herself.

"I've slept six times. Six, maybe?" Pepper guessed.

"Five," Jane said, standing. She looked out of the small holes and used to light to see her watch, "We've been here for five days. It's four o'clock right now." Jane began to pace around the small room, "Where could they be taking us? They couldn't get through the border without having a cargo check."

"So we're probably still in the U.S.," Pepper assumed, grateful.

"Unless they have connections," Betty mumbled, ruining their spark of hope, "Sorry, but it's a poss-"

"No. You're right," Jane sat down, "So, we might as well get to know each other."

Bruce Banner was not a heedless man. He doesn't often throw caution to the wind for fear the 'Other Guy' might surface. However, when he heard that Betty was taken...he knew someone would pay. Not even by his doing, he just knew that Tony and Thor would go ballistic and cause World War III. Then again, judging by all of the mishaps the Avengers went through even _before_ they were made a team, it would probably by World War XVI.

Bruce was downstairs, searching for information about Hammer when a different article popped up. Speculation about Pepper's disappearance. She was fairly high-profile, so it was only natural. He clicked on the Yahoo! video, face like stone. A man talked about some rumors that had been circulating. Her leaving Tony all the way up to him killing her. Bruce scoffed, but said nothing. He watched it until Tony walked through the glass door a few minutes later. Bruce closed it. He didn't want to see Tony's reaction. He would probably laugh it off, but he knew his friend would be hurt by the accusations.

"Here," Tony said, tossing him an apple, "So I was able to trace the video to a few miles north of Avondale, Arizona."

Bruce's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yeah. The code was pi to the thousandth decimal. Classic amateur mistake. It's kind of embarrassing it took me that long to figure it out." Tony laughed, "It _was_ a nice trick having to enter it backwards, though. Anyway, Steve said we should leave tomorrow. Rest and all. I'm freaking out on the inside, but not the outside."

"Tomorrow? At what time?"

"Whenever I wake up. I'll be the last." Tony pursed his lips, "No. Probably the first. Anyway, teach me something about gamma radiation so I can keep occupied for a hour or two."

**AN: This was more of a filler chapter. I tried to add a little humor about war and whatnot. Haha. XVI, In case you were wondering, is 16.**

**I took someone's advice to use lines. Thanks for that, by the by. Like this style better? Tell me about it and yourself. Pull a Hammer.**

**Don't be afraid to PM me. I also Beta read. :) **

**Thanks guys! Reviews are appreciated. Stay beautiful!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Guys! I got like 3 reviews from the same person! Enthusiastic much! Anyway, I wrote this in his/her honor! :D **  
**Disclaimer: I only own the Pepper in my kitchen. Not this Pepper. Or anyone else, for that matter. Anyway...on with the program. Do you even read this? **

**Recap: The ladies were just transported to a new place! And I'm pretty sure Tony wanted to learn about gamma radiation to keep occupied. Anyway... **

Pepper was roughly thrown onto the ground. She sat back on her haunches, spitting hair out of her face as Jane was thrown out of the truck beside her. Betty was lifted out, but forced to sit on the ground. Pepper envied her treatment briefly, then looked up at the building lumbering above their heads.

"Welcome to hell!" The three looked over to see a tall man standing over them, "My name is Andy! I run this detention center for-"

"Hammer?" Jane asked, rolling her eyes, "We already know the drill."

"No. Not that pathetic excuse for a man. My employer is someone who is far more advanced. He runs this entire business. A business that _didn't _fail, might I add! Come," he waved them forward. Jane was the first to follow Andy. She motioned the others forward. As they walked, they noted many prisoners working out in a yard. Kind of like in a prison. Pepper and Jane shot each other a look that said 'what the hell is going on here?'

"Where exactly are we?" Pepper asked, looking around.

"Like I said, a detention center. A high-tech detention center."

"But if Hammer wanted Stark Industries, why did he send us _here_?" Jane asked fiercely. She looked around, disgust written all over her face. Pepper could tell she was trying to make Andy angry.

"Maybe in the futile hope that Anthony Stark will be none the wiser." Andy laughed, then signaled to his transportation team, "Take them to floor five. That's where we keep our female prisoners. And make sure the pregnant one is looked over. I was instructed to keep these women in mint condition."

A conveyor saluted Ross and led the three towards the towering building. Some men leered at them, but were beat when a guard found out. Pepper shuddered at the thought. They were escorted into the tall building, only to find it bare and grey. They walked in silence, the only sound in the room was Pepper. Her heels clicked. It was a miracle they hadn't broken. She listened to the sound, feeling better. It seemed so normal in all of this madness. They were taken up several flights of stairs to a completely white floor. Pepper's mind flashed back to the operation room and she swore she could feel the electricity running through her body again. The guard stopped suddenly, causing Pepper to almost run into him. "Here," he pointed to a cell, "This is where Ms. Ross will stay." Another man grabbed her shoulders and led her through the bars. "Andy wants her looked at." The other man nodded, but said nothing in return. "And here is Ms. Foster's cell." Jane was shoved in. Pepper and Jane was treated worse than Betty, thanks to her child. Pepper was showed a different cell. It looked strange. Something was off... Pepper shrugged the thought off. "This is-"

"I get it," Pepper commented, "Please, just let me in."

The guard growled, but complied, "I would suggest not giving us attitude, Ms. Potts."

"I would suggest not messing with someone who can make your life a living hell when she gets out of this place. Oh wait, you're already in hell."

He shook his head, "Keep an eye on this one," he said to someone else, not breaking eye-contact with Pepper, "She's feisty."

"Hardly. I'm just truthful." Her cell was theatrically locked and Pepper looked around. There was a single window and all of the white was already making her head throb at the brightness. After being in a dank cell and then a considerably worse truck, the bright colors were a jarring change. Something about the cell felt haunted and odd. She noticed the red stains on one wall and squeezed her eyes shut. So that's what felt wrong. Blood stains. Pepper gagged, shivered a bit, and sat down on her bed. She didn't want to end up like the last person that was here.

After what seemed to be hours, a different guard called for Jane. Shortly after, Pepper was called down. The same man who took Jane came to fetch her. She felt like property. Pepper followed the man, not making a fuss. As they passed cells, she saw many other women. Some were crying while others were screaming at her to run. Some of the hostages looked like only teenagers. The scariest woman of all was just sitting there, resigned to her fate. Pepper gulped. What horrible things were awaiting her here?

She was slammed into a metal chair. Swearing, Pepper wondered why it was always her. The first female guard she's seen since her capture cuffed her wrists to the arms of the chair. Jane was sitting right beside her in the same state.

The chair across from them turned suddenly, "Greetings! Names?" Pepper said nothing, making sure to defy this man as long as possible. Apparently, Jane had the same mindset. "Not talking, eh?" His Canadian accent was thick and heavy. Were they in Canada? "Well, my name is Simon. That is really all you need to know." He stood and began pacing the room. "If I'm to be polite to you, will you treat me with the same kindness?" Jane looked at Pepper, who barely shook her head. "I see. You two probably want to know why you're here. Well, why don't we let someone else tell you?"

To Pepper's horror and surprise, a teenage girl was brought in. She looked to be only thirteen or so. She looked at Jane, who also looked disgusted. "Mr. Simon," she squeaked, nodding.

"Tell them."

Natasha and Clint waited outside of Hammer's underground facility, waiting for Tony's mysterious signal. "What do you think he'll do?" Clint murmured to her, eyes not breaking from the facility. They were a hundred yards away, ready to pounce whenever the signal came.

"Probably a firework display. You know Stark."

"Ha, good-" An explosion interrupted Clint. "Signal?" he asked, looking over at his partner.

"Signal!" she agreed, jumping into action.

When they reached the scene of the explosion, Tony and Thor were interrogating a dazed Justin Hammer. He was sitting in a chair, responding to their threats with laughter. "He is not complying!" Thor complained when Natasha walked in.

"Hi. Remember me?" she asked impassively, "I think you do. Tell me everything you know or that arm may be broken this time." Clint chuckled.

"They're not here, I swear. I already told Stark that!"

"I don't believe you!" Tony's voice was slightly robotic, thanks to his suit, "Where are they if they're not here, Hammer?"

"They were transported to a different facility."

"In your ring of illegal weapons manufacturing warehouses? Smart," Natasha said drily, kneeling down in front of him and putting real handcuffs on him. "The hostile is under control, I repeat, the hostile is under control," Natasha said into her ear piece. She gave him a hard look, "Where were they transported to, Hammer?"

"I sold them to a man who has a lot of different detention centers. He's big in sex trafficking."

**AN: I felt horrible writing this... Anyway, thanks fore reading. COMPLETE! **  
**Joking. Please review... **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Howdy! You all hate me for that cliffhanger, don't you? ;) Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Almost thirty now! **

_**Recap: Hammer just told the Avengers that Pepper, Jane, and Betty would be sold into a sex trafficking network. **_

"What?" Thor yelled, "You did _what_?"

Tony stared at Hammer coldly, "This is a sick joke. It has to be."

"They shouldn't be sold. I think. That wasn't part of the deal. Anyway, they're being transported to Alaska, I think. Maybe."

Clint bowed his head, sighing, "Another trail to follow." The rest of the team, minus Bruce, stared at Hammer coldly, especially Tony and Thor.

"Maybe we should've brought Bruce," Tony commented, "He could beat some sense into Hammer."

"It was a dangerous option. He could have went ballistic," Thor said, pursing his lips, "Alaska. Where is that?"

"It's a northern state," Steve said, "Very cold."

"Relax, guys," Hammer said, standing. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Thor pointed their weapons towards him. He held up his cuffed hands, "Willing surrender? Oh, there's some footage of Pepper on the flash drive in that drawer," he motioned to a metal filing cabinet, "Poor girl."

Tony gritted his teeth, but Steve put a hand on his shoulder, "Focus. He's trying to do this to you." Steve turned back to Justin, "I want the records of exports from this facility right now. Page whoever has them. Right now."

Hammer put a cuffed hand up to the intercom, arrow and gun still trained on him, "Jesse, send the records down to room nine."

Days passed. The two women had left the room, horrified at the things they were told. Sex trafficking. They were going to be _sold. _Pepper felt like a caged wolf, rotating between pacing the room and sleeping. She was going to go insane if she stared at the red tinged on white any longer. It was sickening. She wondered when a guard would come for her. Wondered what _man _was going to get her. If Tony knew, he would be furious. While these troubling thoughts clouded her mind, she paced. Pepper just wanted to get tension out of her muscles. They were twitching from disuse.

While Pepper paced, Jane was sitting on her bed, meditating. She wasn't one for all the Zen crap, she was a scientist, after all. She believed in reason. So, while others would reflect on their life during meditation, she recited mathematical formulas. Jane paused when she heard Pepper screech in frustration. She chuckled sadly to herself, thinking that she should also meditate, and tuned out the rest of the world. She tried not to think about the imminent danger.

Betty passed the time differently than the other two girls. She saw a young doctor when she arrived, and he kindly gave her a book full of baby names and a highlighter. Betty considered names while her fellow prisoners stressed over their capture. She felt at peace. Today, she mused, was her appointment to find out the sex of the baby. She laughed at her bad luck and poured over male and female names.

Pepper sat on her bed, head in her hands. It was pointless to worry about things she couldn't change. Pepper, resigned, began to count to a thousand. She had nothing else to do. She couldn't formulate things in her head like Tony or plan an attack like Natasha. She was only Pepper. She could answer phones, make threats against people in power, and follow orders. That was the extent of Pepper's genius. One could say she was almost useless. Pepper realized she had a window. It would be easy for Tony to break into their cells, since one wall was facing out. She sighed, laying back onto the bed uncomfortably. Pepper noted the red stain again and decided that she would rather not contemplate it.

"Pepper!" she heard someone whisper. She went to the bars of her cell. Jane was looking at her from an angle. "Hey, Betty said she saw someone flying around outside."

"What?" Pepper asked, a lump in her throat, "When?"

"Just now. She wanted me to tell you."

"What color?"

There was a pause, but suddenly Jane answered, "Red. Wouldn't that be Tony?"

Pepper's heart sped up, "Yeah. It would be. His suit."

Jane laughed quietly, "They're here!"

"Give it a few minutes. Maybe Betty was seeing things."

"I was not!" Betty said in hushed tones, "I swear on my life I saw him."

Pepper pursed her lips, "But-"

"Pepper!" She turned back to her window to see a face hovering outside of her window.

"Tony?! Oh my God!" She was at her window in a flash, "What's going on? Why are you here? How did you _find _us?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring her questions. She nodded, and relief washed over his face. "Good. Stand back."

"Stand back?" She stood at the edge of her cell, against the bars, "Jesus, Tony. What the hell are you-" Cue the explosion. Pepper covered her face with her forearm to prevent debris from hitting her face and sirens began to blare throughout the prison. Steve and Thor were in the room a moment later. Thor swung his hammer, bending the bars like they were clay. He freed Jane, then Betty. Everyone came back to where Pepper and Tony were speaking in hushed tones.

"Reunion later," Steve said, "We have to get them out of here. Where's Natasha?"

Several men swarmed the cell, holding guns and tasers. Tony help up his repulsors, blasting just above the group. They started firing at the two. Tony pushed Pepper and Jane behind him, while Steve was figuring out a way to get Betty out of the line of fire as soon as possible. Instead, Thor stated that he would.

"She has the van. Don't worry." Tony yelled over the noise and took Pepper in one arm and Jane in the other, "Thor, take Betty. Be _very _careful, okay?" Thor nodded, jumping out of the room with a shocked Betty in his arms. "Steve, can you-" Steve already dropped from the building. Tony took Jane in one arm and Pepper in the other, "I always like having a woman on each arm." Pepper hit his metal head, earning a laugh from Tony, "Joking." His mask went down to protect his face and they were gently floating to the ground. Shots followed them out of the hole in the building, but they were aimed poorly. Pepper looked at her surroundings. It was the back of the prison. No yard where people worked. No fences. Nothing. Just woods and snow.

"Natasha has a big van that we were using. We could've got her faster with flying, but we had to have a way home," Tony explained when he landed. Jane ran over to where Thor was standing wrapping her arms around him. Tony turned to Pepper, "So we figured out a way to get you three out of there while we waited for our favorite killer couple to get here with a getaway vehicle. C'mon!" Tony said as guards began to realize where they went. He pulled Pepper into the van, slamming the door shut.

**AN: There. They're out... Will this get boring now? Meh. I dunno. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**So I went to my first concert last night. Drove 3 hours for it, only to be sick. How nice is that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! Well, the girls are saved! **

**Recap: Pepper, Jane, and Betty were just rescued from the facility in Alaska. **

Clint turned to do a head count, "Step on it!" he commanded Natasha, who did as she was told. She ended up hitting a few guards, but most jumped out of the way. Once they hit a highway, Pepper relaxed into Tony, who had taken off his portable suit. "This is a creepy van," Pepper said, "Like for a field trip of ten kids or something."

"Four rows of seats!" Bruce called from the back. He had Betty on his right and Steve on his left. Clint and Natasha had the two front seats, with Thor and Jane sitting behind them. Tony and Pepper sat in between everyone, with Tony's portable suit beside him.

"This seals the deal," Tony said, "We need to get you your own suit," he said very casually. He tossed an arm around her, which Pepper gladly leaned into. She wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, but she would deal with it today. She had missed his dreadfully.

"What about all of those other people?" Betty chirped.

"We have contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and they're intervening as we speak," Natasha answered, looking back at Pepper in the rearview mirror.

"How many days passed?" Jane asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

"About thirteen, ma'am," Steve answered, "Fourteen in about twenty minutes."

"It's almost midnight? Jeez, I'm out of it," Betty commented.

Pepper sighed, heart still racing. She knew she shouldn't be afraid any longer. They were out of that mess. She just hoped it would stay that way. Pepper ran her fingers through her hair, remembering how short it was now. She almost laughed. Tony didn't even notice. It seemed comforting; back to normal. "Ouch, that looks infected," Bruce said behind her. A few fingers lightly grazed the nape of her neck and she jerked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It just looks sore."

Pepper nodded, turning to look at Bruce, "It is. I agree, it probably is infected." She turned back to Tony, "You didn't see those awful videos, right?"

He held up a flash drive, "They're on here. I got your ransom video, but that's it. I didn't want to watch this without your permission."

"Good. Don't." She held out her hand. A moment later, the tiny silver flash drive was in her palm, "Thank you. I just don't want you to see me like this."

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me, alright? I respect your wishes."

"Wow. The infamous Stark becomes a different person with Ms. Potts around," Steve said, chuckling. Pepper smirked, knowing that was the truth. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist around everyone else. Around her, he was just Tony. That was more than enough for Pepper. Pepper felt the best she had in two weeks.

"Oh, shut up, Capsicle," Tony said, "At least I know what an iPad is."

"Please," Natasha said, "Don't fight. We're all together again. Don't freaking ruin it already, Stark."

"Me? What did I-"

"Tony," Pepper said, voice low, "Be a good boy on the way home. Please?"

"Fine," he whined.

"We have to get you three to a hospital. There's a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in Anchorage. We're driving there. We can take a plane back to California," Clint suggested, giving everyone a nod. "A half hour until then."

They pulled through a heavily guarded security gate into a parking lot. Natasha parked the car and the rest of the passengers exited the van. She locked the doors and put the keys on the hood. They wouldn't need it again.

A woman looked up. Agent Hill. "Well, I didn't expect to see you six so soon. What did you break this time?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I find that offensive."

"Why are you here, Maria?" Clint asked, leaning on the counter.

"Temporary assignment," she answered, "What do you need?"

"We need a doctor and a jet."

"Easy." She paged someone to prep a jet. "Who's the doctor for?" Pepper, Jane, and Betty meekly raised their hands, getting Maria's attention. She pursed her lips, thoughtful, "Does Fury know about this?"

"Unofficial mission, ma'am," Steve answered, leaning closer to Maria, "He issued it to us. You probably won't have any records of it."

"You'll have to release statements," she said, eyeing everyone. They all nodded, and someone came to escort them to a different area of the facility. Their scenery abruptly changed from agents to nurses and doctors. Pepper was kind of awe-struck at the size of this building. She walked slightly in front of Tony, like when they would work together at Stark Industries. He smiled at the memory.

They stopped at the desk to sign in. "Alright," the receptionist said, "I have three registered patients. Elizabeth Ross is in room 124. Virginia Potts is room 126, and Jane Foster is in 128." They thanked her and went to their respective rooms. Clint and Natasha had stayed with Steve to talk with Maria for a while, so it was only the six of them.

"Hey," Tony said, once the door was shut, "We're finally alone." Pepper sat cross-legged on the bed, still in her tattered business pants and purple camisole.

She smiled, "I know." He sat on the foot of her bed and laced his fingers through hers, "I'm fine, Tony. Really, I am. Nothing is going to be permanent. Maybe a scar, but I'm fine. I promise."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead, "I almost went insane. I hope you're happy."

"It's _your _fault for blasting AC/DC and not looking at the driveway!" She punched his arm, laughing a little, "Sappy voice mail, wasn't it?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I taught you well! You were describing your captors! Most women would scream and cry. That's the Pep I know!"

Pepper choked on another laugh, "You're so-"

"Handsome? Thanks. I do Pilates."

"I was going to say infuriating, but sure. Whatever you prefer."

Tony frowned, "I'd prefer going home and letting you sleep for a century."

"Awe, but I'd have wrinkles when I wake up," she teased, kissing his cheek, "Don't worry about me. I'm safe now. You're my hero," she said, mimicking super hero movies. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Well, the repairs on Stark Towers are finished."

"Really? Can I have fourteen percent of this one?" she asked, scrunching her nose up as he laughed. She loved his laugh.

"We'll see about-"

"Ms. Potts," the doctor said, walking through the door, "I'm Dr. Drake. I will be examining you," he said, jotting something down on his clipboard, "Please, explain to me exactly what is wrong." Pepper gave him a detailed description of everything that happened at Hammer's lair, noticing Tony's concealed anger. She bit her lip as he examined the scab forming over her wrist. Then he looked at the nape of her neck and made some kind of noise that sounded like disapproval. "Well, I believe this is infected along with your wrist. You also may sustain some damage from the shock you received, but that's unlikely. You will probably suffer post traumatic stress disorder, which will fade over time. This could possibly even result in depression, although this is unlikely as well. I will prescribe you some antibiotics to take care of your wrist and neck. Also, try to rest for a few days. Nothing too stressful. You'll probably suffer some nightmares, but there is nothing to worry about. The shock you received, as you tell me, will not harm you in the long run. Your body is already mostly healed after the incident and you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Tony said, nodding at Pepper as the doctor left, "See? You're fine."

"I know. It was just scary and-" Pepper suddenly stopped talking. "How many days was it?"

"Thirteen," Tony said automatically. "Worst thirteen days ever-" Pepper tuned Tony out as she began to count backwards in her head. After repeating the process over and over, she came to the conclusion that she had skipped her period. She should've gotten it two days after her capture. Being eleven days late was a good clue that she had skipped it and it wasn't just late. Come to think of it, when was the last time she had suffered through hell week? Wasn't it last month? Or the month before that? Pepper had been so busy recently, she hadn't even noticed. "Pepper?" She was brought back to the hospital room. Tony brushed his fingers against her wrist, "Are you okay? Lost in thought?"

"Yeah. Thinking," she murmured, pursing her lips. "Just thinking."

**AN: Don't you just love me and my awful cliffhangers :) Thanks for reading! ****_Review and tell me if you want this to be continued to their life and whatever after or just the whole kidnaping thing. It's up to you. I'm free for whichever. Thanks! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hiya, y'all. Oh my God, never mention that greeting again... Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Recap: Pepper just wondered about...well...the possibility of her being pregnant. **

"I have a surprise for you," Tony said. He pulled something small out of his pocket.

Pepper was overwhelmed with his thoughtfulness, "You brought my Blackberry?" She took it from him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you so much. That is so sweet, Tony." She waited for it to turn on and looked up at her boyfriend, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat, "Well, I figured that you might need your addiction back. It probably killed you not to have that thing. Although, I still want to get you a custom-built Stark phone like mine, but-" She grinned up at him, stopping his train of thought momentarily. He cleared his throat, "Anyway-"

"Mr. Stark? Ms. Potts?" a nurse interrupted, sticking her head through the doorway, "You can be released now. There is a prescription here for you." He walked in and gave Pepper the bottle with her name already on the label, "Take these antibiotics twice a day for a week, then once a day for another week, and your infection should be gone." She nodded her head and put some papers on a table beside her, "Your release papers."

"Thank you," Pepper said, clicking away on her Blackberry. As the nurse left, she began murmuring about meetings, contracts, and paperwork.

Tony gently stole the cellular device from her hand, "You need to rest for a while. No stress."

"Tony, I-"

"Please?" he asked her.

Pepper stopped and assessed the situation. For starters, Anthony Stark never said please to anyone except her, and that was on a rare occasion. He was one to make assumptions and take what he wanted. Right now, Tony seemed very out-of-character. He looked defeated and tired. How long had he been stressing about her? Tony, no matter what façade he may put up in front of the others, was very vulnerable right now. Pepper could only notice it because of how his eyes looked into hers. At this moment, he was weak. She should just agree and not pressure him anymore. He needed a long shower and sleep. Pepper would be damned if she wasn't going to give him that as soon as possible. She may have just been recovered from Hammer and the other man who had taken them, but he was her primary concern. She knew he could handle himself; he was Iron Man after all. However, he was also just Tony, and that was who she was concerned about.

She nodded, eliciting a relieved look from Tony. "C'mon," he said, "Let's get these papers filled out so we can go home."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," she answered.

A half hour later, Tony and Pepper met Betty and Bruce in the waiting room with Clint, Natasha, and Steve. Maria was also sitting with them, apparently being told the story. Betty talked with animation, using her hands and expressions to retell what happened. Pepper sat down beside her. Betty greeted her warmly. The two had become friends during their predicament.

"Pepper! Now we're only waiting on Jane." Betty smiled at Pepper and turned back to Agent Hill, "Anyway, Hammer's place was nice, but where we were while we were there wasn't."

"It was pretty much a dirt room," Pepper added, frowning, "Which, for prisoners, is better than some places."

"At least they were pretty considerate of him," she pointed at her stomach, "Hammer was very-"

"Let's drop the subject," Bruce said, looking down at his clenched fists, "I'd rather not think about him, if you know what I mean." Betty put a hand on his cheek and his visibly relaxed. Bruce put his hand over hers, breathing deeply. Pepper looked down, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"They're a perfect couple. I'm happy for him," she murmured into his ear, "Being a dad and all." She wanted to gauge Tony's reaction, just in case she was pregnant.

He nodded, "He's very excited."

She smiled, "Is he going to live with us still? Or Betty?"

"He wants her to move in. She said she'd love to. They practically have their own house inside of the mansion."

"A little kid running around will be adorable," she commented.

He chuckled, "I'll have to baby-proof the workshop." Pepper pursed her lips. Was that a positive or negative reaction? "Anyway," he whispered, "There's Thor."

Jane greeted them all evenly, "Are you okay?" she asked Betty and Pepper. They nodded at her. "Apparently, I have post-traumatic growth."

"I've heard of stress, but not growth," Agent Hill commented, looking up at the scientist, "Please elaborate."

"It is a positive psychological change experienced as a result of the struggle with highly challenging life circumstances, to quote the doctor," she answered, still standing. Thor was beside her, a hand resting on her waist. "Are we leaving?"

Agent Hill cleared her throat, "Yes, that's a good idea. I have already contacted Director Fury. He'll be at Stark's home Thursday afternoon with some agents. That will give you a day to recuperate. They will need all of your official statements, so make sure all of you are available." She began muttering things into her earpiece, "If you'll excuse me, I have to answer this call. Your jet is waiting." She walked away from the group of nine, leaving them to each other.

They stood for a moment, observing each other. Finally, Steve spoke, "We should go. You three need rest." Tony and Pepper hung back, trailing behind the group.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him, "I know you're tired. Please sleep with me on the plane."

"_Sleep_ with-" She hit his arm, making him laugh, "Maybe."

"Your ego won't bruise that much, Mr. Stark," she teased. He slid an arm around her waist and they followed the group out to the runway.

Once on the plane, Pepper settled into a seat facing Betty. Tony sat right beside her. They weren't touching except for her head on his shoulder and their pinkies being intertwined on the armrest. Pepper was about eighty percent sure that was because Tony wasn't embarrassed around Bruce. Even though the doctor was smirking at them.

"Where's Capsicle?" Tony asked Bruce.

"I think he's with our favorite assassin couple."

"We need to fix him up with someone. That way he's not the only single one."

Bruce snorted, "Yeah. Must be a pain," he said sarcastically, "He told me about someone named Peggy from a long time ago. Must be upsetting to have the love of your life-"

"Awe!" Tony squealed, faking girlishness, "That's so adorbs!"

"Shut up," Pepper said, hitting his arm again, "Your arm is going to be sore if I hit you anymore."

Tony gaped at her, "Pepper! I never took you as one to take park in domestic violence. Frankly, I'm shocked!"

Pepper giggled, "Be quiet so I can sleep."

"Me too," Betty murmured. Soon enough, the two women were asleep.

**AN: There. Chapter. Happy? Good. Review, please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: GUYS! I discovered the line button! Shut up -_- anyway.. **

**Recap: They just got on the plane and left the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Now, they're landed. **

**After All of That**

**Chapter 10**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Pepper woke to Tony gently shaking her, "We're here." Pepper yawned and nodded. "Welcome home, Pep."

"Thanks," she murmured, standing to stretch. "Where is everyone?"

"They just left. C'mon, let's go." Tony gently took Pepper hand and tugged her out of the small plane. The couple made their way into the airport where Thor and Jane were waiting.

"Betty and Brice already left," Jane said, slinging an arm around Pepper's shoulders and walking in front of the men, "So how about some proper conversation?"

"Sure. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an astrophysicist."

Jane and Pepper talked, making Thor and Tony snicker. "Seems like they'll get along," Tony muttered to the Asgardian.

"Yes. They shall become good friends. I think we should to home and rest for a fortnight or two."

"Sounds great to me, but knowing Pepper she'll be at work the day after tomorrow."

"Do you now own the company? Can you not tell her no?"

"I can, but then I feel mean," Tony gave him a cheesy grin, "Are you and Jane staying with us tonight?"

Thor nodded, "That is where Elizabeth and Bruce went." Tony nodded and conversation drifted off.

* * *

The Stark home was always something that welcome Pepper back. She loved being there, even though she had her own small apartment. Pepper never stayed there, though. She only had it for a business address. When Pepper stepped through the door, Clint and Natasha were quietly talking at the kitchen table.

"Welcome home," Clint said, nodding at Pepper, "Betty is already asleep."

Pepper smiled, "I'd expect nothing less." She shot Tony a look, "We're going to sleep, too."

"No details, please," Natasha grimaced, "Yuck."

Tony scoffed, "Trust me, it isn't 'yuck,' Natashalie." The Black Widow gave him a fierce glare, then cracked a small smile when Clint laughed.

"Is Bruce with her?" Pepper asked, steering clear of the awkward conversation topic.

"Yeah," Clint answered, "They left before you walked in."

Pepper and Tony excused themselves and went to their bedroom. Pepper changed into some comfortable clothing, likewise with Tony. They had a playful conversation, mostly full of banter. Finally, Tony became serious.

"Go back to sleep," Tony urged her, "You need it."

"Only if you sleep with me," she clenched her hand around Tony's wrist and pulled him into the bed. "You look worn out."

Tony shook his head, "Nope."

"Tony," Pepper warned, putting a hand on his cheek, "You need to sleep, too."

"Pepppeeeerrrrrr," Tony whined, "I-" Peppe gave Tony her best 'puppy dog' face, eliciting a sigh from the hero, "Fine." He fell down beside her and they slept.

* * *

Two weeks passed. The routine of the house was finally being recreated. Everyone seemed to do their own thing, but also worry about Pepper, Jane, and Betty. Pepper even went to work twice. She was avoiding what she planned on doing that very afternoon.

"Is this the best brand?" Pepper asked the pharmacist, holding up a small box. A pregnancy test.

"Yes," the old woman answered, "At least, that's what the box says. Then again, they all say that." Pepper bought the small item and quickly left the store before paparazzi saw her. They would have a _field day _with this information.

The second Pepper got home, she made sure Tony was down in the workshop. Quietly, she slipped into their bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom. Pepper shut the door and pulled out the offending box. "Three minutes," she murmured to herself, pulling out the timer on her phone. "Longest three minutes ever," she tried to convince herself.

Different scenarios ran through Pepper's head. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. She had too much work with Stark Industries, and trying to keep up with a baby and Tony would be like raising two children. If God took pity on anyone, it should be her.

Then again, she mused, would a baby be that bad? Tony would be a great father. He could he sweet when he wanted to be, but also unyielding. He would know how to raise a child. He also said he would child-proof the workshop for Bruce and Betty's child. His _workshop_! If he was willing to do that for a child that wasn't even his, surely he would be willing to make a few other sacrifices for a baby that was theirs? Right?

There was no possible way she could be pregnant. She was on birth control and her and Tony used contraceptives. Pepper was obsessing over nothing. Her stupidity was almost laughable. If she missed her period twice, though... What other explanation could there be? Pepper took a few shaky breaths, wondering about the three minutes. Why were they-

The little buzzer on her phone chimed, alerting Pepper the allotted time had passed. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Maybe I need another three minutes," she whispered. When Pepper saw the results, she let out a small shriek, hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"TONY!" Natasha yelled into the workshop, causing him to snap his head up while under the hood of his car and hit his head roughly.

"What?" he said, annoyed, "I said I'd be in up twenty minutes."

"Yeah, three hours ago. It's time for dinner," Natasha rolled her eyes, "You're such a boy."

"Whatever floats your boat, doll face," Tony murmured, washing his hands in the silver sink. "I'll be up in five."

"So an hour? Okay." The redhead disappeared up the stairs, leaving a scowling Tony in his workshop.

Dinner that night seemed more tense that usual. Sure, everyone was chatting amiably, but Pepper seemed distant. She smiled and spoke freely, but Tony could see that she was somewhere else. After the team ate, Tony pulled Pepper to the side. "Are you okay?"

Pepper nodded her head too quickly for Tony's liking, "Yup! Fine!"

"No you're not." Tony excused them and faced his girlfriend in the hallway, "Are you-"

"Are you excited?" she murmured quietly, "For Betty's baby?"

Tony raised a dark eyebrow, "I haven't thought of it, to be honest. Why? Are you worried about having a baby running around?"

"No!" Pepper sighed in frustration, "It isn't that! I was only wondering. I'm excited. I wonder if she's having a boy of a girl." Pepper continued to babble, but Tony tuned her out. She did this when she was nervous. It was one habit Pepper could never break, no matter how hard she tried. When it happened at work, she was embarrassed to no end.

"Pepper," Tony said, cutting off her incoherent stream of words, "Why the sudden anxiety over a kid?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "I'm not worried. Bruce is a good guy."

"I never said he wasn't," Tony said suspiciously. He had a feeling her knew where this was going.

"He'll be a good dad," she commented, nodding.

"I know," Tony said, "Honestly, I've taught him everything he knows." Tony laughed.

Pepper smiled, "Good. Because you're going to be a father."

**AN: CLIFFHANGER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! You're welcome! Review for the next chapter!_ I'm thinking about finishing it here. Thoughts?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: SORRY IN ADVANCE. This chapter sucks, and Natasha will most likely be very OOC for her established character. I tried to give her a soft interior, though.. Meh. This is more of a filler. I'M SORRY. **_

**After All of That**

**Chapter 11**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Natasha watched the 'happy couple' leave the room. She noticed how stiff Tony looked and how frightened the expression on Pepper's face was. The assassin had also felt Pepper's anxiety radiating from her throughout the evening. She pursed her lips, squirming in her seat, "Clint, I'm going to see what they're saying."

"Are you sure they'd like that?" he smirked. Natasha resisted the urge to laugh. Had she ever cared in the past?"

"No, but I'm supposed to know everything. It's in my job description. I'm allowed to be a spy if I am one," she teased.

"Mhmm," he said, "Fine. Whatever you want. Don't let Tony see you. He'll never let you live it down." Clint gave her a wink, annoying her.

Natasha glowered, "I am a highly trained, and very deadly, assassin who has killed many people in her lifetime. I have been an expert in stealth and speed for many years. I have even stolen things from the governments' of small nations," smiling, she added, "Do you _really_ think they'll see me?"

He shook his head, "I don't doubt you. Go! You're missing the conversation!" Natasha bobbed her head in agreement and was by their exit in a flash. She poised herself right around the edge of the corner, barely visible from the living room and completely nonexistent to anyone in the hallway. She kept her muscles tense, ready to spring away or make herself look unsuspecting.

She was greeted with Pepper's voice, "It isn't that! I was only wondering. I'm excited. I wonder if she's having a boy of a girl. She never said while we were together and I thought she might have rescheduled her appointment or something." Pepper continued to let a stream of words loose, surprising the redhead. Pepper was usually very calm and knew what she was doing. Why was she acting this out-of-character?

"Pepper, why the sudden anxiety over a kid?" Tony's voice was unsure and lacked inflection, seeming trained and restricted. It confused the redhead even more. He could guess it, and Pepper wasn't going to like this reaction. She could tell.

Natasha's mouth popped open suddenly, realization hitting her like lightning. With only one line, she could tell what was wrong. Pepper was _pregnant. _That was the only explanation! She moved to the side of the tan wall a bit and looked over at Clint. He gave her a curious glance, but she was swiftly back at the corner. Natasha was excited. She had always loved children, no matter what her rough exterior said about her. She was looking forward to Betty's baby, and now Pepper's, too.

"I'm not worried!" Pepper protested, "Bruce is a good guy."

Tony's sharp voice came next, "I never said he wasn't." They sounded like they were having a spat over whether or not a teenager should be friends with a certain person. It made no sense to Natasha.

She had the juvenile urge to giggle. She felt like she was eleven spying on an older sister and her boyfriend. She was getting the newest piece of gossip to tell he friends at lunch! Natasha quietly laughed off the thought and pressed her back against the wall, "C'mon, tell him!" she mumbled.

"He'll be a good dad," Pepper said sheepishly. Natasha grinned. Here it comes...

"I know. Honestly, I've taught him everything he knows," Tony laughed.

"Sure you have, Iron Man," she said to herself, breathing out a small sigh. "Hurry up, Pep-"

"Good. Because you're going to be a father."

"Boom," Natasha said, a smirk taking over her face. She felt like doing a little victory dance. She had guessed it. Tony... He might _finally _become mature and responsible. On the other hand, he could completely corrupt the innocent child and make him an _exact copy of himself. _Natasha almost cried out at the thought of _two _Tonys running around! Plus, if he was always busy with the team, what would Pepper do? Would Tony just quit all together? And God _forbid _he put that little baby in a suit! Natasha had the feeling Pepper would hurt him more than she would. Natasha could handle herself around the conceited man perfectly well, but could Steve?

"I- What?" Tony said, mumbling some things Natasha couldn't really hear, "You're joking! _Really_?" his voice suddenly brightened, "Pep! This is awesome!" A second later, she heard a little squeal of delight. "We're going to be parents." Smiling, Natasha decided to let the couple have their little moment. She stepped away.

"Well?" Clint asked when she came back to the kitchen, "How'd it go?"

"Stark's going to be mature now," she singsonged, "Stark's going to be an adult, and guess who caused it!" Natasha finally got to do a small victory dance. She loved being right, and now Stark might mature! It was a win-win!

Clint sighed, "Did he give her a ring? We _tried _to tell him to wait-"

"No! He didn't _propose_!" Natasha rolled her eyes and huffed at him, "It's better! Go on, guess!"

Clint eyed her carefully, "You seem pretty happy. Does it inflict pain, then?"

"You could say that, I guess. Am I that mean? Really?" Childbirth, she thought. Not a fun experience. At that moment, she was glad she couldn't have children, but it still would've been nice. Then again, her medical records _could_ always be wrong.

"Nat, they didn't break up, did they? That would suck. Stark would mope around forever."

Natasha shook her head, "Nope. Don't even say that. Tony will get pissed. No! They're together, most likely for good now!"

"Mature. Together forever. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Hey, how did you guess?" Natasha grumbled, "I wanted to torture you."

His eyes darkened. "I'll just get you back later," Clint said, voice husky.

"Of course," Natasha stood and immediately went to the gym, "Steve!" She ran, laughing as Clint chased after her.

"Natasha? What's-"

"Stark! He's going to grow up! Score one for me for finding out and score twelve billion to Pepper for making it happen!"

"What is going on?" Thor asked, walking into the room with his hammer and a towel over his shoulder. "I heard voices shouting."

"Now that the team is here," she said brightly, "Pepper's pregnant!"

Thor looked at the redhead, shocked, "She is with child?"

"Seriously? Poor Pepper! She'll be raising two kids," Steve murmured, bowing his head. Natasha smiled at Clint, who merely raised a curious eyebrow. "Anyway," Steve said, "Did he tell you?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I listened to their conversation."

Steve groaned, "Natasha! You can't just-"

"Hi," Tony said, walking into the gym. He looked at the group who was staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"No!" Thor said, "Not at all!" Tony watched the team suspiciously as they all stood, staring back at him. A few theories ran through Tony's mind as to why they were acting so strange. There could've been an alien invasion he hadn't noticed and they were all infected. Maybe they had a surprise party planned for him! Tony guessed that they probably had a secret.

"Where's Banner?" he asked, "Not in on the secret, eh?"

"What about me?" Bruce asked, walking through the door, "Why is everyone in here?"

"No reason!"

Bruce grinned, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, "I have good news."

Everyone was quick to get off of the subject of Tony, "What is this joyous occasion, Bruce?" Thor asked.

He smiled, "Betty's having a girl."

* * *

**AN: That sucked. Lol. Anyway, this is coming to an end. I have no idea where to take it... It's very close! Sorry! :( **


	12. Epilogue

**After All of That**

**Epilogue**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Pepper jogged into the gym, scooping up Genevieve before she could go into the boxing ring. "Nope," she chided the little Banner, "You can't go in there."

"Auntie Peeeepppeeerrr," she whined, pulling on her sleeve, "Please!"

"No way! Your mom will have a fit," Pepper teased, rubbing her nose against the little girl's, "Go find your cousins."

"Okay!" Pepper let the five-year-old go and she raced out of the gym to find the triplets.

Pepper leaned against the ring, watching Steve and Clint go at it for a while. They were evenly matched, both landing and receiving punches. Eventually, she got tired of watching the sweaty men fight, so she went back into the living room. A small body immediately attached to her leg.

"Momma!" Jared pulled at her pants, eyes teary, "Jeremy is being mean!"

"I was not!" Jeremy yelled, coming into the room, "I was playing with the truck and he took it from me. So I had to get it back, understand? I tricked him, and he fell for it!" Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Jared, leaving the four-year-old about to cry. Jared was the sensitive triplet.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't have tricked your brother! What did you do?" she bent down and wiped Jared's eyes, kissing his forehead, "Where's Jaren? Did he see this?"

"I don't think," Jeremy said, "I told him that there was a bug on him! Jared started to freak out and he forgot about the truck! He shouldn't have fallen for it!"

"That wasn't nice. Apologize," Pepper demanded, looking Jeremy in the eye, "Maybe I'll have your father decide what to do with you." Ah, Pepper thought, the classic father threat.

"Do your worst!" Jeremy said, running off without apologizing to his brother.

Out of the three boys, Jeremy was the troublemaker. He was also the eldest. He liked to play pranks on his brothers and it usually ended up with Jeremy in tears. His jokes made him seem mean, but he really wasn't; he was just headstrong and impolite. He was a mini-Tony.

Jeremy was very sensitive. He was the softie of the brothers. Jeremy tended to be a bit more feminine than the others, and he clung to Pepper like she was his lifeline. Jeremy and Jared were complete opposites, but they stuck together like two best friends.

Jaren, on the other hand, was more complex than the other two. Even at four, Pepper and Tony could tell he was a prodigy. He started playing the piano at two, but gave it up to help Tony work on cars, much to Pepper's chagrin. Jaren was rather quiet. If Jeremy was Tony and Jared was Pepper, Jaren was an amalgamation of the two.

Pepper looked down at Jeremy, "Where's Jaren?"

"He was outside with us earlier, but I think he's in the workshop now."

"Alright," Pepper stood, "I'll be back. Tell Jeremy he better stop."

Jared's eyes went wide, "Momma, no! He was only kidding! Please-"

Pepper groaned, "Jared, you can't be upset about it and then worried after thirty seconds." She stroked his dark hair, "So indecisive." Jared ran off, probably going back outside with Jeremy. They were forever attached at the hip. She walked past a window and saw the two boys with Genevieve and Bruce. Pepper walked down into the workshop to see if Jaren was there, not surprised to see him and Tony under their Shelby Cobra. Yes, Tony decided to make it theirs. She could hear Tony pointing out parts to Jaren, who was murmuring his understanding.

Tony said, "And after you tighten that-"

"Jaren," Pepper said, leaning on the table, "Were you outside earlier?"

He scooted out from under the car and stood before her, "No, mom. I was inside for the past hour."

"Alright," she responded.

"Are Jeremy and Jared going at it again?" Tony sighed, "Always those two." He pulled himself out from under the car, "Where are they now?"

"Back outside. I saw Genevieve out there with Bruce."

Tony nodded, "Will those two ever get along?" He looked down at Jaren, "Never become Jeremy; one is enough."

Jaren laughed, "Okay, dad. I'm going outside!" He set a wrench down on a table and disappeared from their view.

"What possessed you to have triplets, again?" Tony asked Pepper, "One little Tony would be enough."

"Oh trust me, I know. Natasha almost had a heart attack."

"I know," Tony kissed Pepper, "Did you know she's quitting S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Pepper's mouth dropped open, "Why?"

"She's done being a killer. That's what she told us, anyway," Tony put away his tools, then looked at Pepper, "Let's go upstairs. We'll get Bruce mad and Genevieve can make cute faces at the Hulk."

"You're adorable," Pepper said sarcastically.

"After all of this," Tony smirked, "You still didn't know I'm adorable!"

* * *

**AN: It's...over! :O Oh wow! Anyway, thanks for everyone reviewing and favoring/following whilst I wrote this! I hope I was able to please with Jeremy, Jaren, and Jared! I LOVE the name Jaren! Anyway, TRIPLETS! Ha. **

**Thanks again for reading. Stay beautiful! **  
**~TheWriterToChangeThemAll**


End file.
